


Running A mile with a boner

by Pushpineff



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I don't even Handjob, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pushpineff/pseuds/Pushpineff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarge makes the boy's (excluding Lopez) run a mile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running A mile with a boner

There was a light huffing in the silence of the canon.

 

"Move it Ladies!" The familiar voice of Sarge rang above the humming of the Warthog. Donut looked at the moving vehicle. Unfair, he thought. Sarge was making Grif, Simmons, and himself run. Donut didn’t always question Captain’s orders, but sometimes he just wanted to tell Sarge to lay off.

 

Donut then again also though Sarge was just sexually frustrated, and was taking it out on his crew. Donut pushed himself a little harder to be ahead of the two airless idiots. Grif was last sweating through his armor and Simmons was wheezing loudly. While on the other hand Donut was keeping a practical pace, not panting nor sweating.

 

Growing up in the State of Iowa on a farm, working out and running in the humid air was harder to run in than here in the canon. ” You guys take the long way back to base then rest up..” Donut looked behind him and saw Grif on his knees panting, along with Simmons attempting to help Grif up to keep him running.

 

Donut laughed loudly as he kept on running, he couldn't help it, a pink armored soldier doing better than orange and maroon. Once Donut made his way back to the red base, he was sweating lightly, he glanced at Lopez as he worked on the Warthog. The pink armored private took off his helmet taking a long breath of fresh air.

 

Holding onto his helmet he walked into the base making a beeline towards his room. Once he entered his room he started to strip down, first his armor than his body suit. Leaving him in his briefs, he grabbed his bathroom bag along with his towel, wrapping it around his waist. Donut walked towards his dresser and grabbed a new pair of boxers and started to the shared bathroom.

 

Once inside the room, Donut took off his towel hanging it on a hook, setting his bathroom bag on the ground stripping from the old briefs and turning on the hot water, quickly steaming up the room. “I’m surprised with you Private..” Donut jumped at the words, normally Sarge showered in his own private quarters. “Jesus, Sir, you scared me.” Donut wanted to turn around and face him, but he couldn't quite do that just yet.

 

“What are you doing in here anyway..” The blonde hair male questioned his superior quietly. Sarge didn't reply right away, “A kid from Iowa..who knew.” The older of the two mumbled to himself. “There is nothing wrong with people from Iowa..” Donut said turning a little so he could see Sarge. His face flushed, “Y-you’re only…in a towel.. I-in the shared b-bathroom..” Donut gulped, quickly turning back around.

 

“Is there a problem with that?” You could hear the snicker threatening to leave him. There were quiet foot steps walking towards Donut, he gulped. Feeling a hand on his side slowly rubbing up the left side of his body, stopping at the ribs using his thumb to rub the back of them. “You’re very slender for a soldier, has anyone ever told you that?” Donut didn't know how to react to this, he just stood there, getting hard.

 

Sarge put his other hand on the right side of Donut, this time moving it down. Not saying a word, not that Donut didn't want this is just that, they were in the shared bathroom. Donut didn't know how to deal with this. He let out an awkward noise as Sarge gripped him harshly, “Don't say anything, I just want to hear you pant. Like you should have been running..” Sarge whispered in his ear.

 

Donut want tempted to curse as Sarge started moving his hand. He put his hand out onto the wall to keep his balance, he groaned. “F-fuck..” he managed to whisper, only to be gripped roughly. “What did I say..?” Sarge threatened, causing Donut to let out another awkward noise. “S-sarge!” his voice was off pitch.

 

Sarge chuckled darkly, loosening his grip-moving his hand faster, making Donut moan out. “I want to hear panting…not delectable moans..” he said as he started to rub the tip with his pointer finger, causing Donut to put his head back into Sarge’s neck crook, panting slightly. “I want to hear more than that..” Sarge exaggerated his voice to sound a little desperate for the noise of pure pleasure.

 

“Donut! What are you doing!” 

Donut opened his eyes quickly leaning up and smacking his helmet to Docs, “oh oww Shit!” Donut grabbed the front of his helmet, quickly pulling it off and rubbing the spot where most of the impact hit. Doc was on his ass also rubbing his head, “Jesus, Donut, Calm down, ow.” Grif, Simmons, and Sarge were all gathered around Donut like he had grown a third arm. “W-what!” Donut was slightly embarrassed.

 

“Kid, do you remember what happened?” Sarge asked, Donut could not look at him at the moment. “What no!” Donut still wasn't looking. Simmons spoke up this time, “Grif tripped you, you smacked your head so hard on the ground you passed out.” Donut quickly jumped up, looking at Grif, “Who woke me up..” Donut questioned quietly. They all pointed at Doc, Donut quickly looked at him, “You ruined the best fucking dream ever.” Donut grabbed his helmet off the ground and started towards base.

 

“Did Donut have a boner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe, Kudos, and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
